The performance of processors can be improved by, for example, increasing the memory capacity of cache memories. In general, volatile RAMs such as static random access memories (SRAMs) are used as the cache memories. Thus, if the memory capacity of the cache memories is increased, power consumption by systems will increase. Accordingly, the use of nonvolatile RAMs such as magnetic random access memories (MRAMs) instead of volatile RAMs is being considered.